Rise of thedude
The Additional Manuscripts Short Stories of the Mmos KotOS Series Rise of thedude A baby was once born! And his parents had no idea then that it was at all different from any of the other minifigures in the Universe. But they couldn’t be more wrong! For it was thedude7500! The great arch-enemy of the Knights of the Olde Speech, Dinosaur-Conqueror, Leader of the Red Mythrans, Deceiver of the Paradox, Rebel Moderator, Grand Misspeller and Ungrammatiser and many more things. But he wasn’t that man from the beginning. thedude rose to become the one whom the Knights of the Olde Speech had to fight again and again. Of course, some consider he wasn’t even born, that he was not exactly a minifigure like the rest of us; that he was a different creature of different nature. But the real answer will never be known. thedude’s parents noticed that their son was different soon. When he started speaking his first words, it still wasn’t very obvious. But when its speech was improved, it became known that thedude had a serious problem. He couldn’t speak normally and instead of improving he only seemed to get worse. He never used correct grammar and he always misspelled and mispronounced words. And that was the beginning. thedude grew up. He was still young and not an adult, but not anymore a child when a decisive moment came in his life. thedude was walking on a street eating a cone ice cream. And while he licked the ball of ice cream at the top, which was a bit unstable, it was pushed too hard and fell from the cone to the ground with a “SPLASH!”. thedude looked down at his lost ice cream and rage filled his heart. It was at that moment that thedude started changing to the monster he became and it had nothing to do with the way he was grown up. No, whatever you say I know the ice cream story is real! I don’t care what Psychology says, thedude was turned due to ice cream!!! Anyway, thedude happened to see a new book at the bookstore near his home that day. The war between Maelstrom and Nexus Force had already begun in Crux that time. That book was a fiction about that war. These books were not very popular among the Nexus Forcers (and generally the Cruxians), because they “could live this, why read it, too?” as they said themselves, even though there was a small dedicated audience. However, it flourished in other planets like where thedude lived. thedude’s interest was drawn and he bought the book some days later. He came to love that genre and read many books of the battle between Chaos and Imagination. This calmed his anger for some time. The books even inspired thedude to travel to the Crux System. There in Nexus Tower, book reads were often organised for that dedicated audience. At the time that thedude came to Nexus Tower, there was a very particular author reading his book. His name was Talmid and his story was called The Stromling Trilogy. thedude attended that read, too. He hadn’t read that story, but when it started, it didn’t seem to be very good. However, soon it filled him with anger as it ruined the whole LEGO Universe thing. Or so it seemed to him. What happened next would always seem to be in slow motion to Talmid or others that were part of the audience like Thingguy or Lukey. thedude stood up in the middle of the story among everyone and stared intently at Talmid. Then, he said the fateful words. “this story is notin to do with lu!” It had been said and the world would never be the same after that. Many gasped after that and someone whose name was Seton fainted. Talmid was just looking dumbfounded at thedude. Once the first reaction of shock passed, everyone started to react more angrily. They started shouting things at thedude and someone even raised him and threw him. Luckily (for him), his fall was smoothened by a pile of SpongeBob dummies. That day, thedude swore of revenge! That day, thedude was changed forever! That day, thedude decided he would conquer the Universe (if in the Universe there were people like him, he should conquer it and then eliminate them!) and if that Talmid guy happened to get in his way… all the better for him! It would rid him of the trouble of having to find him again. Soon, thedude was preparing his evil plan! While he sent an awful lot of trolling mail to Talmid (and actually some others), thedude had formed a plan. His basic target was Crux and the rest of the Universe would follow. However, he knew he couldn’t just conquer it on his own. That’s why he decided he had to create an army first. With a spaceship he managed to buy some months later and after stopping trolling Talmid and the others, he travelled to a planet he had chosen from a long list. He had considered that it would be the best place for him to recruit soldiers. He got out of his ship with a flag in his hand, he placed the flag on the ground and announced “Forr nau off, dat plannaets amm mai!” He looked around him at the surroundings of the planet he was visiting for the first time. It was a planet full of dinosaurs! Actually, dinosaurs were the only citizens of the planet. That was why thedude had chosen it. But the dinosaurs just kept on doing what they were doing not noticing any difference. “teh plannat are mi!” he repeated when his glorious moment of victory was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. “You do realise that you cannot conquer a planet just by coming, putting your flag and announcing it, just because there’s no one to defend it!” Furious for the killing of his buzz and even more for the content of the words that had done so, thedude turned to look at the stranger who had spoken. It was a man wearing white robes and glasses. “Wutt is ur dun hiar?” thedude replied. “What?!” the man did not understand. “Wutt… is ur… dun hiar?” thedude said emphasising each of the words. “I am a scientist! I am studying the dinosaurs in this planet!” the other responded with an increasing disgust at the man he was discussing with. “Urs dout mi conttroll ovah teh dainosahs! Mee weel comandin e dinnosah te so ur!” thedude said angrily and turned to a passing by Tyrannosaurus Rex, because a T-Rex always happens to pass by “YA! NILS AFTAH AI!” The Dinosaur looked at thedude with a quizzing look, thinking “I feel an urge to obey this minifigure, but I have no idea what he is saying! I am not familiar with this form of minifigurish!” The dinosaur tried to tell them, but neither minifigure could make head or tales of its roars. Suddenly, another voice was heard in the jungle-like surroundings of theirs. It was a very odd voice. “Supah dee dupah! A new friend! We should all be friends!” “Watt um dat?” “That’s my worst mistake of all! An experiment gone wrong! It is the monster I have created! An abomination, if you like!” the scientist said with a worried look of horror on his face. Out of the bushes a creature as odd as the voice it owned appeared. It looked dinosaur-ish, but was standing upright on its two legs. It was pink/purple and green and had a size bigger than a minifigure’s, but was not huge. “Hello! I’m Barney! Do you wanna be friends?” said the creature excitedly. “Eh monstah? Mee laiks manstahs! Mi wuils steells its!” “Monsters?! I don’t like monsters! They are scary! But we should be friends with them, too!” Barney replied “Steal what?” And so a deep friendship began! Barney seemed to be the only one to understand clearly what thedude was saying, and thedude was the only one who seemed to be able to stand Barney! They were destined to be partners in crime! And they would be a terrible pair of villain and sidekick! In the end, thedude had to admit that he couldn’t control the dinosaurs and departed together with Barney (for the scientist’s relief) in search for something that would give him enough power to attack the Nexus Force and the Cruxians. And it wasn’t long before he found it. In a world of Crux, which used to be at the opposite side of the Nexus Temple’s side when Crux was whole, thedude found another temple. There were many carvings on the walls of the marble-like temple, but thedude had not enough knowledge to read them. Walking towards the centre of the dim-lit temple, he was interested only to what was placed there. A big box made of the same stone as the rest of the temple was emitting some bizarre red light out of its edges. thedude came closer to the marble box and he thought he heard whispers coming out of it. Welcoming whispers; whispers that urged him to touch the box; to try and open it, find out what was inside. And thedude did not resist the temptation. He touched the stone and immediately things happened. Firstly, some sound, like stone rubbing with stone, echoed inside the temple. Then, each side of the cubical box (apart from the base) flew towards a different direction. And as the box opened the room was filled with a blinding red light. Once the light dimmed slightly, thedude and Barney were able to look at what the box used to contain. It was a mass of red, half-transparent shining minifigures. There were more of them than the box should have been able to contain and they were multiplying. They were the Red Mythrans! One of them walked forward and despite his lack of a mouth asked “Who is it that has freed us from our prison?” “thedude7500!” answered thedude. And then in unison all of the Red Mythrans said “ALL HAIL THE GREAT LEADER OF OURS, tHEDUDE 7500!!!” And then thedude laughed evilly, for his plan was going well… After recruiting the Red Mythrans, thedude returned for some time in his home planet. The Red Mythrans were strong, but they were not many. There were no more than 500 of them and no less than 200! So, thedude intended to create a bigger army by recruiting from among his own people. thedude showed his people the power of the Red Mythrans and explained them his plan. Many were tempted by the idea of power and many (not only in that planet) were envious of the Cruxian people. Thus, there were many around the planet that joined thedude’s cause. Now, there was only one thing left for thedude to begin with his plan. The Red Mythrans gave him a kind of steel that was unknown to all else. It was hard and cold, just like thedude wanted it. He took it and forged it into one of the evilest artefacts across the Universe: The Grammer Sword! With everything prepared, thedude launched his plan. Members of his army started slowly joining the Nexus Force. Most joined the Paradox Faction, but some went to the others, too. Most did not notice anything, because the change wasn’t big and those that did were not displeased by a slightly increased arrival of Paradox members. So it was that an enemy of the Nexus Force came to infiltrate so deeply in its lines. When the biggest part of the army had joined, thedude started a Faction War many would grieve for later. But thedude was not successful. He and most of his army (save for the ones that had been smashed) along with many innocent Paradox were captured before he could unleash his secret weapon: The Red Mythrans. However, that was not the end for him. The Red Mythrans were still free and with the help of them he took over of most of the ships that carried the Paradox Rogue Prisoners. Once he had done so, he dumped the genuine Paradox in a random world and left for his base before the Nexus Force realised what had happened and chased for them. Yet, the ship he and Barney were on had been damaged and they had to do an emergency landing. It was there that Lord Vladek found them. He had been defeated by King Matthias more than once and he sought for a way to win this war. So, he offered a deal to thedude and thedude agreed. For a new idea had emerged in his mind! He would first take over a different planet, in this case the Knight’s Kingdom Planet, and then with the power this would give him, he’d take over Crux. And so it came that thedude7500 rose! And he led an army of Paradox Renegades, Red Mythrans and Vladek’s Knights! And he was assisted by his sidekick, Barney the Dinosaur and allied with Lord Vladek. So it came that thedude7500 rose! Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories by fffffplayer1 Category:Stories